PAD Verbiage
Like many games, newer players trying to enter a realm comprised of a lot of veterans or long-time players may be confused by some of the acronyms, abbreviations, and slang used to refer to common objects, terms, or concepts. If you are looking for an acronym/abbreviation that isn't listed here, please post in the comments and someone can answer you and/or update this page. General * PAD/P&D/PND: Abbreviation for Puzzle & Dragons. * REM/PEM/Gacha: The Rare and Pal Egg Machines. In Japanese, "Gacha" is slang for coin vending machines. * Sub(s): Short for Subordinate; any non-leader monster(s) on your team. * #x team: Refers to the total bonus granted to a specific team by both the leader and friend leader e.g. provides 3x (attack) bonus to dragon monsters; using 2 as leaders would be considered a 9x team. * 4/2/2, 9/1/1, 2/2/4, etc.: Refers to leader/team multiplier combinations. Because veterans tend to consider ATK multipliers the most important, the ATK modifier is often placed first when talking about teams. HP becomes the second multiplier, and RCV is third. So a 4/2/2 red team is when a Norse god like teams up a Roman god like . Other veteran players try to refer to the stats in the order they're listed in the game instead of putting ATK first, so might call this a 2/4/2 team instead. (Yes, it can get confusing!) * Zombie Team: See Resolve Team. * Evo: Evolution; usually used as 2nd evo '' or similar. * '''Busty (Evolution), UVO, Ult(y)': See Ultimate Evolution. * IAP: In-app purchase(s) (made for Magic Stones). A player label denoting whether they paid real money to play this game, or not (non-IAP). * FAV: Favorite sort type (puts your favorite monsters first). * CHR: Chronological sort type (by when you received the monster). * Collab: Collaboration, refers to a special event/dungeon that features properties from another product. * Heartbreaker: Monsters with an active skill that changes Heart orbs into colored orbs. * Heartmaker: Monsters with an active skill that changes colored orbs into Heart orbs. * Godfest/Carnival: Refers to limited periods where certain monsters have a higher rate of appearing in the REM. * Reroll: Repeatedly starting over by resetting the game's data in order to obtain a preferred starting monster from the first REM pull after completing the in-game tutorial. Also known in Japanese as Risemara ("reset marathon"). Stats * ATK: Attack * HP: Hit Points (health) * RCV: Recovery (sometimes abbreviated by RCU because the in-game font is somewhat ambiguous) * ATT: Attribute (Fire, Water, Wood, Light, Dark) * +', '+egg: Monsters with stat bonuses, represented by a +X in the top-right corner of the icon * +297, 297: A monster with the maximum stat bonuses allowed in game (+99 each of HP, ATK, and RCV). Usually implying that it is also at max level (see also below). * Hypermax: A monster that is max level, max skill level, fully awoken and +297. Dungeons * CoS: Usually refers to Castle of Satan. * CoSitA: Castle of Satan in the Abyss, important for when Mystic Knights appear during some events. * OOH: Ocean of Heaven. * SS: Starlight Sanctuary. ** KOG: King of Gods level of Starlight Sanctuary. Has the highest player EXP/stamina ratio of all normal dungeons. Can also stand for Keeper of the Gold in Tuesday Dungeon. * Descends: End-game urgent dungeons where you find extremely powerful monsters. Usually does not refer to any of the Urgent Dungeon series. Monsters Monsters are often referred to as their lowest evolution even when talking about their highest or even Ultimate evolution. So if a player refers to a "green golem" odds are they're talking about rather than . Or a "Vampire" is most often rather than just . This is mostly because monster names tend to get longer and longer at higher evolutions, and it is easier to just type "Naga" instead of "Empress of Serpents, Echidna." Except in very rare cases (e.g. vs. ), higher evolutions are generally implied and are superior to lower evolutions for team building. Mystic Knights * MFK/MIK/MSK/MLK/MDK: , , , , . * (B)PKH: or . * Kamui: or . * ADK(Z): or . * Verche: or . * CDK(V): or . Healer Girls * EtRE, Enchilada, EoS Echidna: or prior evolutions; her previous name was "Echidna the Red Empress." Smartphone autocorrect (or bad memory/laziness) sometimes causes the name to come out "Enchilada." * StE, (EOS) Siren: or prior evolutions; her previous name was "Siren the Enchanter." Heart Converters *'RGG': . Other evolutions are known as Gigas. *'Sieg(fried)': or other evolutions. *'Cu Chu, CuChu': or other evolutions. *'Valk': or prior evolutions. Also refers to the REM-exclusive variants , , , or . *'DVL': or . Starter Dragons * MLD: . Resist/Ripper Dragons * CDD: . * MVD: . Toy Dragons * (JD)DJ: or . Gods * SOD/Luci: or . "Luci(fer)" alone typically does NOT refer to or . * FA Luci: or * HQP: , , or . * Ama: or her higher evolutions. * Attackerasu: . * I&I: or their higher evolutions. * U&Y: or their higher evolutions. * Kushi: or her higher evolutions. * GOdin, Grodin: or . * BOdin, Blodin: or . * ROdin: or * Meta, LMeta: or her higher evolutions. * Dark Meta, DMeta: or her higher evolutions. * BMeta, Beach Meta: * Chinese incarnations: may be called by the mythological spirit (i.e. Suzaku) or the incarnation name (i.e. Leilan). Same applies to the other 4 girls. * DQXQ: or her lower evolution. * GGY: or his lower evolution. * RGY: or his lower evolution. * #onetruegod: or other evolutions. * GZL: or his lower evolution. * LZL: or his lower evolution. Other * KoG/GK: . * KoR/RK: . * Dublits: , , , , , or . * Noel Dragons: , , and used to be named this. * Ronia: ''' and her higher evolutions. Skills * '''AOE: Refers to a mass attack (matching 5 orbs of the same color to hit all enemies on the screen), or skills (Spread Cats, Curse Ball) that likewise hit all enemies. * Gravity: A skill that reduces enemies' health by a percentage of their health rather than a fixed value. See: . * CTW: Change the World. * Autoheal: Generally refers to the leader skills for , , , and (and only these evolved forms, since prior versions have a less powerful healing ability), but can also refer to the Awoken Skill . * MS: The Morning Star. * TPA: Awoken Skill.